epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marge Simpson vs. Lois Griffin
Marge Simpson vs Lois Griffin is the twenty-fifth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series and is the tenth installment of Season 2. It was released on December 13, 2013. It features mother of the Simpsons, Marge Simpson, rapping against mother of the Griffin family, Lois Griffin. Cast and credits B-Lo Lorbes as Lois Griffin Zack as Marge Simpson Matthew Thomas as A Random Voice (cameo) Lyrics by Matthew Thomas, B-Lo Lorbes, and Zack, Edited and subtitles by Matthew Thomas Lyrics Lois Griffin: Do you know who you’re facing? It’s Lois Griffin BITCH! your show may’ve been first, but we are still rich. Bart is a troublemaker, Lisa makes me tired, your first season made me roast you on an open fire. What’s up with your hair? How many bees are in that hive? My kids are actually geniuses, I got one thats like five. I will twist you up like your fucking pretzel business, You're just as pointless as my husband fighting a giant chicken. Marge Simpson: Marge not be proud on your stupid ass disses, I mean seriously, they’re more dumb than how Chris is. Our show will live forever, but Brian never will, now why don’t you go kill yourself, here have a suicide pill. You call yourself a mother but you act like a slut, looks like I'm not the only one who will kick your butt. We’re the Simpsons, you’re the Griffins, so much different, now shut the fuck up and watch our show you hypocrite. Lois Griffin: Call me Family Woman cause I'm about to fuck you up, at least I don't have a yellow retarded husband who is addicted to Donuts! All my fans are lucky there’s a family guy, not a blue haired hoe, my rhymes are like the chicken, your disses will get pwn’d! Marge Simpson: Why is your nose too big? you can’t even keep your balance, and nobody fucking cares if your husband has wasted talent. now let Marge Simpson conclude the end of this fight, so stop weeping, fuck off, it’s over, GOOD NIGHT! Lois Griffin: Wait a minute, why are we fighting anyway, there’s no reason! can we just stop it, I mean we’re both decent. Marge Simpson: Yeah, i don’t know why either, we should just stop, like nobody cares who will be the top mom. Lois Griffin: I mean you have a good series. Marge Simpson: you do too! I guess no other mom will be better than you. Lois Griffin: So can we be friends? Marge Simpson: there’s no way to deny! Voice: Coming Soon: Crossover with the Simpsons and Family Guy! Poll Who Won? Marge Simpson Lois Griffin Trivia *This was the first battle to have the characters literally interact with each other. *This is a sequel to Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin, and was followed up by Chris Griffin vs Bart Simpson. *This battle was another one to be late to upload on YouTube, the first one being BMO vs GIR. Karaoke Coming Soon! Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 25 Category:Season 2 Category:B-Lo Lorbes Zack (CMRB) Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Marge Simpson Category:Lois Griffin